


Mudaram as Estações

by thispandamonium



Category: Desaventureiros (Web Series)
Genre: Desafio da Festa de 150 anos, Desaventureiros - Freeform, M/M, canção da morte, com bem pouco da festa, não me desclassifica por isso @ maré geek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thispandamonium/pseuds/thispandamonium
Summary: ―  E aí? Escolheu?Não tinha percebido a presença da elfa de cabelos curtos encostada no batente da porta, ou sequer que a conversa pelo pedrafone já tinha acabado. Voltou o olhar para os doces na sua frente.―  Eu… Eu realmente só gostei mesmo do com ganache de limão.Sua mãe apoiou uma mão em seu ombro e provou um dos bombons (chocolate branco, recheio de morango), antes de afirmar com convicção:―  Acredito que uma certa quantidade de cada sabor seja o ideal. Vou pedir um orçamento amanhã cedo. Não esquece que quarta é o dia da prova final da sua túnica, e, por favor, dessa vez não vá com meias furadas. Causa uma péssima impressão, meu bem.Reprimiu um suspiro.Fliq nunca quis uma festa.





	Mudaram as Estações

**Author's Note:**

> * por enquanto na voz da cássia eller tocando baixinho ao fundo *
> 
>  
> 
> Personagens pertencem à Maré Geek. Agradecimentos mais que especiais pra beta da beta aka Aziraphale com ascendente em Newton Pulsifer. Você criou um monstro, só avisando.

Fliq nunca quis uma festa.

Já era o nono bombom que provara, o gosto doce se misturando ao dos anteriores e começando a enjoar. Ele sabia que tinha que escolher entre as várias amostras quais iriam para a mesa de doces, mas ele também sabia que, no final das contas, sua palavra era a que menos valia ali.

Afinal, ele nunca quis uma festa.

O que ele pediu foi uma Aventura. Ou melhor, quantidade em moedas de ouro o suficiente para pegar uma carruagem até a cidade próxima que o mapa encontrado por Vic e Shi apontava, conseguir provisões e, caso fosse necessário, um quarto em uma estalagem qualquer pelo tempo necessário para que os três completassem sua missão. O seco e sonoro “não” ainda ecoava nos seus ouvidos mesmo depois de três semanas.

Escutava mais do que via sua mãe andando pelo corredor principal, com o pedrafone no ouvido, falando animadamente sobre combinar os tons de roxo da tapeçaria com os da decoração das mesas (sua sugestão de colocar preto entre as cores foi rapidamente rejeitada) e não conseguiu se impedir de pensar em como ela parecia feliz. Nunca a vira assim enquanto conversava com seu avô, que falava do outro lado da linha. Pelo menos não nos seus quase 150 anos de vida. Talvez antes, bem antes dele nascer, os dois conversassem assim. Antes dela conhecer seu pai. Colocou outro bombom na boca, esperando o gosto ser enjoativo ao ponto de o fazer parar de ser assombrado mais uma vez por esse pensamento recorrente. Era com recheio de trufa, meio-amargo.

― E aí? Escolheu?

Não tinha percebido a presença da elfa de cabelos curtos encostada no batente da porta, ou sequer que a conversa pelo pedrafone já tinha acabado. Voltou o olhar para os doces na sua frente.

― Eu… Eu realmente só gostei mesmo do com ganache de limão.

Sua mãe apoiou uma mão em seu ombro e provou um dos bombons (chocolate branco, recheio de morango), antes de afirmar com convicção:

― Acredito que uma certa quantidade de cada sabor seja o ideal. Vou pedir um orçamento amanhã cedo. Não esquece que quarta é o dia da prova final da sua túnica, e, por favor, dessa vez não vá com meias furadas. Causa uma péssima impressão, meu bem.

Reprimiu um suspiro. 

Fliq nunca quis uma festa.

―― 

― Então… Nada feito?

A pergunta de Vic quebrou o silêncio que havia se instaurado na mesa de mármore, no centro da praça principal da cidade. Olhou para os dois convites em sua mão, a tinta metálica parecendo rir de quão frustrado estava. 

― É, nada feito. Mas a festa vai ser daqui à duas semanas. Se vocês quiserem ir...

― Como se eu tivesse escolha, né, Fliq. Festas de 150 anos são uma tradição élfica e se eu não for na sua, sou deserdada. ― Shi cruzou os braços, pensativa ― Mas acho até bom, sabe? Dá mais tempo de olhar aquele mapa direito. Tem algo estranho com ele.

― Shi, não tem como esse mapa estar errado, a gente pegou ele numa loja de antiguidades de beira de estrada. As melhores aventuras começam assim.

O sorriso de Vic não pareceu convencer sua prima, que o julgava só com o olhar. Mas não falhou em instalar o frio na barriga que Fliq andava sentindo toda vez que o outro sorria na sua direção, como agora. O fazia se esquecer por alguns segundos que era um intruso entre aqueles dois, apenas o priminho mais novo de Shi e tapa buraco de um protótipo de party. Só isso, e nada mais, lhe causava esse efeito. Tinha (quase) certeza.

― A gente pode usar a festa pra planejar o que fazer e, se até lá você descobrir o que tem de errado com um mapa em perfeitas condições, ótimo. ― Fliq sentiu o olhar do outro sobre si aumentar ainda mais a sensação no abdome ― Vai ter vinho élfico? 

― Como se alguém fosse acreditar que você é maior de idade. 

― Shi, eu daqui a pouco faço dezoito- 

― Daqui à um ano, Vic.

― Oito meses. Viu, eu tenho quase dezoito!

― Eu posso desviar uma garrafa pra nossa mesa, qualquer coisa.

― Fliq! Sua mãe ia te matar.

A reprimenda de Shi veio alta e perto demais do seu ouvido, mas valeu a pena só pra ter aquele sorriso do outro virado em sua direção outra vez. Que o fazia se sentir parte daquilo, daquela mesa, daquela party ainda nem nascida. Só isso.

―― 

Fliq nunca quis essa festa porque ele sabia o que aquele evento significava. A festa que marcava a chegada de um elfo a vida adulta, o começo da sua existência como um membro da sociedade e apto a exercer seu papel nela (não confundir com maioridade na lei, essa era aos 153 anos, por um capricho de governantes que não compreendiam ou aceitavam que 150 anos não era o equivalente a 15 humanos. E que tiveram que vetar a proposta de aumentar a maioridade para 180, por um protesto generalizado da população élfica). Um marco importante para uma raça que vivia por séculos e tinha necessidade de assinalar de alguma forma a passagem do tempo de suas próprias vidas. 

Só que ele não era um elfo. Não por completo.

E como Shi havia dito, era uma tradição. Uma tradição que ele honestamente não entendia porque era necessária sua participação, considerando que foi preciso quebrar uma para ele poder sequer nascer (e naquela mesa, sentado com elfos inteiros da sua família, filhos de pais que não romperam nenhuma linhagem, ele entendia ainda menos. Sua família nunca escondeu o que eles pensavam da relação de seus pais, não dele, que tinha furtividade o suficiente para se esconder atrás de portas e paredes, e escutar tudo que não queria desde pequeno). 

Disfarçava seu silêncio tomando goles seguidos do conteúdo da sua taça, e se remexia desconfortável na cadeira de madeira escura, alisando o tecido da túnica cerimonial. Olhou para o lado, observando sua mãe conversar animadamente com qualquer pessoa que ela reconhecesse. Parte dele ficava ainda mais confuso do porquê de tudo aquilo. Uma elfa que sempre foi tão orgulhosa da família que construiu e das escolhas que fez, independente de qualquer crítica, agora o obrigava a participar de um costume que ele nem sequer sentia que era seu? Mas parte dele entendia. Entendia quando lhe vinham as lembranças da casa faltando uma pessoa que partiu cedo demais (numa idade avançada para um humano, mas isso não mudava a falta que seu pai fazia na sua vida desde muito novo). Quando a via segurar o retrato com a foto deles três contra o peito quando achava que não tinha mais ninguém na sala. E quando presenciava o olhar perdido que às vezes ela voltava para elfos e humanos próximos, como se só ela ali enxergasse areias de uma ampulheta escorrendo. Parte dele sabia que ela queria o proteger, lhe fazendo se aproximar da sua parte élfica. Parte dele não conseguia não se irritar.

Se perdeu em pensamentos, mas logo reparou em Shi acenando discretamente pra ele enquanto sua mãe a segurava pelo braço gentilmente e conversava com o máximo de pessoas possíveis ao mesmo tempo. Largou a taça na mesa e seguiu na direção das duas.

― Olha quem resolveu aparecer! Eu estava contando daquele dia que você estava me ajudando na feira e― 

Parou de escutar as palavras de sua mãe assim que sentiu o pedaço de pergaminho sendo discretamente empurrado contra sua mão, e só obteve um aceno de cabeça como resposta para os questionamentos que a sua expressão devia estar refletindo, só percebendo a chegada de um dos seguranças que supervisionava a entrada quando esse se dirigiu a sua mãe: 

― Ô dona, tem um moleque lá na porta que disse que conhece o aniversariante, mas que esqueceu o convite. Mando vazar?

― Pode ser o Vic! Ele ainda não chegou, e todo mundo sabe como ele é de fazer essas besteiras. ― Shi rapidamente interrompeu qualquer resposta que seria dada, olhando diretamente para Fliq.

― Eu- Eu vou lá! Vou ver quem é. ― Respondeu, seguindo na direção da entrada, dando uma última olhada para trás e vendo sua tia puxar Shi para a mesa afastada que parte da família estava, claramente a contragosto de sua prima.

Foi recebido na porta pelo frio na barriga de sempre quando viu Vic sorrindo em sua direção, que só piorou quando o sentiu passando o braço pelo seu ombro, aproximando seus corpos (mal registrou as palavras que Vic falava diretamente para os seguranças, garantindo num tom desnecessariamente alto e artificial como os dois eram amigos e se conheciam a muuuuuitos anos) e foi afastado alguns metros da entrada.

― Foi mal, cara, eu fiquei de encontrar a Shi antes de vir pra resolver aquela parada do mapa e parece que os pais dela quiseram sair mais cedo pra festa e não rolou. Tem como chamar ela?

― Minha tia acabou de sequestrar ela pra mesa da família. Posso até tentar, mas só dando um ótimo motivo pra conseguir. Como assim parada do mapa?

― Ah, a Shi descobriu que o mapa era uma versão falsa, feita pra despistar, e disse que conseguiria achar a versão original. A gente queria ir até lá antes da sua festa mas aconteceu o que aconteceu. E ela nem me falou o lugar onde tá o mapa, então de qualquer jeito não vai dar pra ir só eu.

Fliq sentiu o áspero do pergaminho na mão e o abriu, engolindo o gosto amargo que surgiu na sua boca ao saber que os dois pretendiam ir sem ele. Leu uma vez as palavras escritas, e exclamou:

― Biblioteca central, depósito de mapas, seção 467-2, número 776! Se a gente pegar uma carruagem dá pra chegar antes de fechar!

― Tá, primeiro: onde a gente vai conseguir uma carruagem que leve a gente de graça? Porque eu não trouxe nenhuma moeda comigo e a sua túnica nem tem bolso pra você ter alguma aí escondida. Segundo: Fliq, você é o aniversariante. Não dá pra você sumir da sua própria festa. Mais fácil eu ir sozinho ou ver se à Shi por um milagre consegue ir comigo.

― E por acaso algum de vocês dois pegaria aquela carruagem ali emprestada e iria até a biblioteca? Porque eu duvido. Mas eu pego. Se você quiser. ― Fliq respondeu, sem pensar, com o mesmo amargor de antes entalado na garganta.

Vic ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou na direção que Fliq apontava, considerando a proposta.

― “Pegaria emprestada”? Você sequer sabe conduzir carruagens?

― A gente pode descobrir agora.

―― 

Fliq obviamente não sabia conduzir uma carruagem, mas os dois conseguiram chegar em relativa segurança na biblioteca, se forem ignorado os momentos que a carruagem quase virou na estrada de terra (foram muitos e assustadores o suficiente para questionarem onde tinham se metido). A construção de gesso e mármore, branca e imponente, ficava na parte mais externa da cidade, quase beirando a grande floresta, e os dois caminharam diretamente para o depósito de mapas assim que passaram pelos arcos da entrada.

― 466-9, 467-0… 467-2! E é uma seção restrita… Que ótimo. ― Disse Vic, o desânimo tomando conta da frase enquanto manuseava o grande cadeado que os separava dos mapas ali guardados.

― Se tá fechado só pelo cadeado, dá pra abrir tranquilo ― Fliq disse, se afastando um pouco do corredor onde estavam e olhando para à direção de onde vieram ― Só precisamos descobrir quem tem a chave.

― Falando assim parece fácil, Fliq. Você tem alguma ideia de onde-

― Na recepção. Onde mais iriam guardar as chaves das sessões restritas? 

― Sei lá… Espero que você esteja certo. Eu distraio quem tá atendendo e você procura.

Foram discretamente até a recepção, Vic na frente, puxando papo com a pessoa de longos cabelos negros e expressão extremamente entediada, dando oportunidade para Fliq passar abaixado pelo balcão e dar a volta até a entrada desse, observando o local.

Entre muita papelada, penas e tintas, ele viu na prateleira logo abaixo do balcão uma série de chaves penduradas em pequenos ganchos, números marcados em pequenas placas de madeira coladas no mármore logo acima. Se esgueirou por trás dos robes verde musgo da pessoa de costas na sua frente, as batidas rápidas do seu coração o impedindo de escutar o que Vic dizia. Esticou o braço em direção a chave pendurada sob a placa 467-2, esperando que qualquer divindade que que comandasse o universo permitisse que ele completasse sua ação sem ser notado. Agarrou o metal levemente oxidado, o levantando delicadamente para passar a argola da chave pelo gancho e, assim que obteve a chave livre em sua mão, se esgueirou rapidamente de volta para a frente da recepção, ainda abaixado, até um lugar mais afastado, onde se levantou e tentou andar rápido mas casualmente até o depósito de mapas. Agradeceu sua sorte de terem muitas poucas pessoas na biblioteca naquele horário, nenhuma que aparentemente estivesse visto toda sua movimentação. 

Vic surgiu alguns minutos depois, quando Fliq já havia aberto o cadeado e o portãozinho meio gasto com o mínimo de barulho possível, procurando pelo mapa correto.

― É 776, né? Achou?

Fliq respondeu apontando para uma das prateleiras contendo o canudo com o mapa que queriam, alta o suficiente para que nenhum dos dois alcançasse sem algum tipo de auxílio. 

― Tá, me dá apoio que eu devo conseguir me esticar.

Fliq uniu as mãos, permitindo Vic apoiar o pé e tentar equilibrar o próprio peso nelas. Foram necessárias algumas tentativas até conseguirem o feito de manter Vic estável por tempo suficiente, e Fliq observou o outro se apoiar numa prateleira para levar o braço até o canudo 776, conseguindo tocar apenas as pontas dos dedos. Vic puxava aos poucos o canudo, quase o tombando pra fora do compartimento de madeira que compunha a prateleira quando Fliq percebeu, tarde demais, os passos que agora cessaram próximos ao portão da sessão restrita em que estavam.

― Ei, o que vocês tão fazendo aqui? A biblioteca já vai fechar… Pera, ninguém me avisou que essa sessão tava aberta-

Vic foi ao chão assim que o segurança se anunciou, se levantando correndo e puxando Fliq pela manga da túnica até o fim do corredor, em busca de uma saída. Fliq se abaixou e esticou o braço, fechando sua mão ao redor do canudo caído no chão antes de ser arrastado e levado até a porta dos fundos, depois de muito percorrerem os diversos corredores daquela sessão restrita com um meio-orc de dois metros atrás deles. A porta estava milagrosamente aberta (deram sorte do horário ser o de coleta do lixo e do segurança tê-la aberto por fora para facilitar seu trabalho, esquecendo-se de trancar), e conseguiram subir na carruagem que usaram para chegar até ali, partindo com risos histéricos e com os corações na boca, e o frio na barriga de Fliq tomando proporções que o impossibilitava de continuar mentindo para si mesmo. Segurou com as mãos trêmulas as rédeas do único cavalo que guiava aquela carruagem, tentando não tombá-la.

E passou o resto do caminho contemplando a certeza de estar se apaixonando por Vic Voz do Vento.

――

Foram recebidos por uma Shi furiosa e preocupada, que arrastou para a área externa mais afastada da entrada, perto da porta dos fundos.

― Eu te dei o pergaminho pra você entregar pro Vic e ele procurar o mapa, não pra você sumir da própria festa! ― Shi falava num tom baixo mas claramente irritado na direção de Fliq, que deu de ombros.

― Não tinha como eu saber, você só enfiou o papel na minha mão.

― Era pra ser uma conclusão óbvia, Fliq! ― Sua prima gesticulou na sua direção e por um momento Fliq esperou ser estrangulado. 

Por sorte, ela pareceu voltar sua raiva para Vic e não chegou às vias de fato.

― Onde você tava com a cabeça?!

― Ele ofereceu pra pegar a carruagem! E.. E você tá certa, gente só fez burrada atrás da outra. E nem pegamos o mapa…

Fliq levantou o canudo no alto, uma pontinha de orgulho surgindo no peito com a expressão de alegre surpresa no rosto (lindo) de Vic.

― Eu peguei emprestado. Pra você.

Entregou o canudo sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Vic. Mesmo que conseguisse, não iria querer, fascinado demais, observando cada movimento da causa de todos os sentimentos que agora Fliq reconhecia, ignorando o olhar de sobrancelhas levantadas que sentia vindo de Shi.

― Que bom que você conseguiu ser útil uma vez na vida, Fliq, mas é melhor você começar a pensar numa desculpa do porquê de ter sumido por quase duas horas, que eu inclusive passei convencendo a sua mãe a não acionar a guarda pra fazer uma operação de busca por você. E Vic, minha mãe ligou pra sua mãe, então digo o mesmo.

― Ah, mas meu pedrafone nem tocou… ― Vic tirou o pequeno objeto do bolso, os olhos arregalando lentamente ao inspecioná-lo ― … Dez ligações perdidas.

Shi suspirou irritada, perdendo a paciência e puxando Fliq pelo braço em direção a porta dos fundos, avisando para Vic esperar um pouco para entrar, depois deles.

Fliq nunca quis uma festa. Queria uma Aventura. E no fim das contas, conseguiu.

Fliq também nunca quis se apaixonar. Ele queria fazer parte de algo, apenas. E no fim das contas, ele tinha esses dois sentimentos inflando seu peito, e só lhe restava sentir.

**Author's Note:**

> por um segundo vocês se perguntaram por que aqueles dois idiotas resolveram roubar o mapa e nem sequer tentaram ir direto na recepção e perguntar se não dava pra pegar na tranquilidade a parada? porque eu fui pensar nisso só depois de ter acabado a fic


End file.
